Dear Harry
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: I miss you, did you know that? It's been over a month...I'm still not used to it.' A letter from Ginny to Harry.
1. Dear Harry

Title: Dear Harry

Summary: 'I miss you, did you know that? It's been over a month...I'm still not used to it.' A letter from Ginny to Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Author's Notes: Pink roses mean 'unrequited' or 'secret love' and white roses mean 'innocence', purity', perfection', and sometimes 'I hope I am worthy of you'. The fact that they're half-open means the love is timid.  
Heh...there's an alternate ending to this, but I'm not sure anyone wants to read it. Do you?

* * *

Dear Harry,

I miss you, did you know that? It's been over a month...I'm still not used to it.

I'll always remember the day you first asked me if I wanted to go to lunch. The War had been over for six months, and I was finally settling in as my father's assistant

* * *

"Stupid spell." Ginny muttered, sifting through the piles of parchment on her desk. "Stupid filing system. Stupid inbox overflowing at the worst possible stupid time. Ah hah!" She emerged, triumphant, from the mountain of paperwork, holding aloft her prize; The New Bill for the Rights of Werewolves to Work Without A Permit. Quickly, she stamped it and tapped it with her wand. Immediately it was on its way to the Minister of Law Enforcement, Nymphadora Lupin. "Now where did I put that lunch menu..."

It was only her second day as Assistant to the Minister of Magic, and already Ginny Weasley hated it. Her father wasn't the most organised of people, and, subsequently, tended to let paperwork pile up until it was in danger of burying everyone in a massive amount of parchment. Unfortunately, he also hadn't decided on a filing system he liked, and each and every piece of paperwork on Ginny's desk had been sorted in the hundreds of different ways the old Ministers' Assistants liked it to be done, meaning she had to cross-reference everything about a million times. She'd found it a lot easier to just 'jump right in' and see what she found.

"Great, I'm _starving_, and how am I supposed to order without the damned menu?" The redhead cried in frustration.

"well, you could do me the honour of accompanying me to lunch, and I could choose for you." An amused voice said.

Letting out a very un-Assistant like 'eep' of surprise, Ginny whirled around, her long copper braid whacking her in the face. "Harry!" She exclaimed, one hand on her chest, the other rubbing her abused cheek, "you startled me!"

"Sorry." The Auror leant against the doorframe, tousled hair falling into his eyes, a trace of a smirk on his lips.

Mmmm...his lips... Snap out of it, Ginny Weasley!

Blushing, Ginny looked at her feet.

"So, how about it?" Harry prompted.

"Huh?"

"Lunch? Want to go with me?"

"Oh!" Face going a darker red, Ginny nodded slightly. "Sure, I don't have anything better to do."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't be stupid, Harry, you know I didn't mean it like that." Rolling her eyes, Ginny smacked Harry on the arm and followed him to the Ministry Dining Hall.

* * *

You always made a point of inviting me after that, didn't you. I wonder why I never realised...Merlin, Harry, I was so stupid.

* * *

"Stupid filing system, stupid urgent notice, stupid paper cut." Ginny mumbled around her injured finger.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi, Harry." Ginny smiled brightly, all thoughts of her work forgotten at the sight of the sexy Auror. "Lunch already? Where does the time go?"

"Obviously not your desk. It'd get lost." Harry chuckled, surveying the mess on his friend's desk. Paper was piled everywhere, quills were stuck between piles, and the paperweight of The Burrow he bought her for her seventeenth birthday teetered precariously on the top of a particularly tall stack.

"Shut up." Whapping him on the chest, Ginny led the brunette to lunch.

You always managed to make me laugh, remember? I was never short of gossip, sitting next to you every day.

"No way, you're not serious!"

"Yes, I am." Green eyes twinkling, Harry stole half of Ginny's tuna sandwich. "Neville and Luna actually swum with them."

"With _Kappas_! Why!" In retaliation, Ginny took one of her companion's hot chips.

"Apparently, that was part of Luna's dream honeymoon." Harry shrugged. "Don't ask me why."

"And of course, Neville agreed. He is so henpecked."

"He just loves her. It's very sweet."

"Awww...so mushy. Are you sure you're not gay?" The redhead regarded Harry with suspicion, popping another chip into her mouth.

Using his napkin, Harry wiped some catsup from the corner of her mouth. "Positive."

* * *

By the end of the first month we were having dinner together every second night. I have no idea why we didn't run out of things to talk about.

* * *

"So really, what is your dream job?" Ginny asked over coffee. They'd spent the entire dinner talking about Quidditch, Hermione and Ron, Hermione's bump, Luna and Neville's twin daughters, and the suspicious amount of chocolate Dora Lupin was eating. Now they were on to jobs.

"Well...you have to promise you won't laugh." Emerald eyes shy, Harry peered at her from below his lashes.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Ginny said solemnly.

Snickering, Harry leaned close. "I'd really like to teach at Hogwarts." He said quietly. "Transfiguration."

"Oh, Harry, I wouldn't laugh about something so important. You'd be good at teaching. You did a great job teaching us defence in your fifth year. But...why Transfiguration?" She frowned. "Why not Defence Against the Dark Arts."

The dark-haired wizard shrugged. "I've had my fair share of it, y'know? I wouldn't want to teach it, really."

Ginny nodded. "Makes sense, I guess. Too bad McGonagall's doing such a great job."

"Well, I don't expect it to come true. It's just a dream." Awkwardly, Harry moved the limelight off of him. "What about you? Surely being Assistant to the Minister of Magic isn't your dream career?"

"Well it certainly isn't very glamorous." The redhead laughed. "I...I don't know what my dream job is. I'm just happy to be busy. One day, though...one day, I'd like to be a mum."

"You'd make a good mother, I think. You're so patient with your nieces and nephews."

"Hmmm..." Ginny said non-committally.

* * *

Valentine's Day, gosh, Harry, how could I not have realised? You gave me every possible sign.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny."

Ginny looked up from her work absently. "Oh, hey, Luna, you too." She replied, ticking a box and signing the bottom. "What're you up to today?"

The blonde Magical Marine Zoologist smiled dreamily. "Neville and I are going to take Angel and Starr to a muggle circus. I'm sure they'll enjoy it."

"Good, that'll be fun for them. They're almost as obsessed with muggles as Dad. We should really catch up sometime?"

"Maybe you and Harry can come over for dinner next week." All of a sudden Luna's silver eyes were sharp and calculating. "I'll send him an owl and make arrangements." She floated out.

"Mmph." Ginny replied, already absorbed in the grievance she was reading. Two stupid witches were fighting over a Sleepy Spindle again. Shaking her head, she put it firmly in the DELAY pile.

"Hey, Gin."

This time Ginny paid attention. She smiled happily. "Hey there, Harry. How're you?"

"Not bad ...Happy Valentine's Day." Harry walked into the office. He placed a box of chocolates and a vase of pink and white roses on her desk.

"Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have." Ginny sniffed the half-blown roses in appreciation. "They're lovely. But...I didn't get you anything."

"If you went with me to dinner tonight, that would be the perfect gift." Surprisingly, Harry blushed.

Could it be...no, not possible. Ginny nodded. "Ok. Lunch as well?"

"No. I have some things to do."

Feeling strangely disappointed, the witch shrugged her compliance. "Tonight, then. What time?"

"I'll meet you here at seven."

"See you then."

* * *

Oh, Harry, that night was magical. I just wish I'd known. Maybe I wouldn't have reacted the way I did.

* * *

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny laughed as Harry led her along a path. She couldn't see anything, the minute he'd picker her up he slipped a blindfold over her face. It smelt nice, like lemon and tea and pine...very Harry...stop it!

"It's a surprise. Kind of detrimental for me to tell you." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Hmph." She pouted.

"Ok, we're here."

The blindfold was whipped off and Ginny had to blink at the sudden flood of light.

When she was used to it, she gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful..."

They were in the middle of a wood, surrounded on all sides by trees. A stream passed through the clearing at one end, a tiny stone bridge curving across it. Wild roses, snowdrops and heather flowered everywhere. Fairy lights twinkled in the boughs of weeping willows and birch, and somewhere a nightingale sang. In the middle of the clearing sat a picnic table covered in lichen and set for two people.

"It took me a while to set up, so it better be." Harry said mildly, leading her to the table and sitting her down. "What would you like to eat? We have a choice of lobster and green salad, bacon cabonara with fettuccine, or roast turkey and roast vegetables."

"Hmmm..." While she tried to decide, Ginny laid her napkin across her lap. "I think the fettuccine. I love pasta."

"Me too." Harry tapped the dishes with his wand, and the savoury smell of bacon filled the air. A bottle of champagne levitated between them, filling both glasses with the bubbling pink liquid. Then, with a soft 'pop', a strawberry appeared in each glass.

Giggling, Ginny took a sip from her glass. "Why the strawberry?"

"Because they taste delicious in champagne."

"Delicious anyway." Ginny said softly, smirking.

The green-eyed wizard swallowed and took a bite of his food. "So...how's work?"

"Not bad." Ginny swirled her fork, scooping up a big bite of pasta. "I'm finally making some headway through that mess."

"Well, three months, you'd hope so." Harry laughed.

"Indeed. What about you?"

"Being an Auror...well, it's busy right now. Lots of mopping up to do."

"I can imagine." Ginny sympathised. "I've had to do quite a bit of that myself. We're ignoring all the smaller issues until the bigger ones are solved."

"Smaller issues?" Harry asked.

"Things like who owns the Singing Strausberry Bush, and who has to rebuild the Muggle Deterrent Wards."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

* * *

It's weird, isn't it, Harry, that even after three months we didn't know everything there was to know about one another.

We talked about so much that night, Quidditch, our friends, the meaning of life, our favourite movies...dessert was when things took a more serious turn.

* * *

"Ginny," Harry said suddenly in the middle of their chocolate mousse, "have you ever been in love?"

"That's an odd question." Ginny replied, toying with her own dessert, avoiding his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" He shot back, smirking.

Sighing, he was impossible in this mood, just like the twins, she nodded. "I have."

He was all business now. "Who?"

"Not going to tell you." _Because it's too embarrassing._ "What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

"I can't answer that."

"I answered, you can. No double standards, please, Harry. Not from you." Ginny pleaded softly. She'd had enough double standards to last her a life time.

"What do you mean, not from me? Who has double standards? And I'm not trying to distract you." He said hurriedly, at her expression. "I'll get back to the in love thing in a moment."

Sighing, Ginny capitulated. He'd never let her alone until she told him, anyway. "Well, I'm the youngest, and the only girl in my family, right? So because of that, Mum's always had a different set of rules for me, usually that worked to my advantage," a wry smile, "so long as I wasn't so stupid as to actually believe I could do anything physical. It meant I had to take lots of cooking classes, though."

She screwed up her nose. "I don't mind cooking, but being taught was horrible. Plus, my brothers had this whole set of standards for me. I was allowed to grow up, since it couldn't be helped, but I had to deal with them acting like I was a child, y'know? And even you did it at one point, wanting to be my friend, and wanting to trust me and teach me how to defend myself, but not wanting me to fight in the Last Battle." She giggled then.

"If you remember, I had to sneak away from Hogwarts, and remove the various hexes you and my brothers placed on me, to even get a foot out of Scotland." She shook her head, forestalling his interruption. "No, I understand why you did it. But...I'm tired." She paused, taking a sip of her fifth glass of champagne. "Very, very tired."

"Well, I suppose that's a sufficient, if rather disturbing, explanation." Harry replied. "No one likes to be reminded that they were stupid. Still, I did ask."

"Yes, you did. Now, back to my earlier question. Have you ever been in love?"

Harry closed his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face. For a moment, Ginny regretted the question, and wished to take it back, the answer would undoubtedly hurt worse than any of the tortures she'd suffered over the last seventeen years, but it was too late. Harry began to speak.

"Yes, I have been in love. I still am."

Yup, there was the heartbreak.

She stood up abruptly, throwing her napkin on the table and sloshing champagne over everything. "I have to go." She said. "See you later."

"Wait!" Harry grabbed her arm. "Don't."

"I really have to go, Harry." She avoided his gaze, trying to hold back tears, though she couldn't fathom why she might be crying. "I've got stuff to do that I only just remembered about."

"Gin, you didn't let me finish. It's _you_. I'm in love with _you_."

Wildly, Ginny wrenched her arm out of his grip. "I have to go, I told you." She disapparated.

* * *

Hermione told me I should write this letter to let you go. To finally be free of your memory, and my own regrets. But first, I have to tell you something. I love you too, Harry. With all my heart.

Love, Ginny.

* * *

Ginny folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, kissing the seal. Then she gave it to Hermione, who had been hovering over her for the past three hours.

"There," she said, "it's done. Do with it what you will."

"Do you feel better?" The bushy-haired witch asked, concerned.

Ginny shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "No."

Sighing, Hermione pressed a kiss to her sister-in-law's hair. "It'll take time, Gin, but this was the right thing to do. You have to let go."

"I know. But I can't. I should have told him, Herm. I should have." Ginny threw herself on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"You didn't know, hon."

"Please, just leave me alone. I need to be alone."

"Ok. Call me if you need me." With a CRACK! Hermione was gone.

End


	2. Alternate Ending

Title: Dear Harry (Alternate Ending)

Summary: A letter from Ginny to Harry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Author's Notes: Here's the alternate ending! It takes off directly from when Hermione left Ginny's apartment. And it's very long (3,325 words), so you understand why it took me a while. Replies to reviews are at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Hermione reappeared in her home and sighed, running her free hand through her hair. She hung up her cloak and whistled sharply. Hedwig swooped down from the eaves in the high kitchen ceiling and landed on one of the kitchen chairs. 

"Take this to Harry, please?" The bushy-haired witch requested.

Hedwig hooted, amber eyes fixed on the letter.

"I know he doesn't want to be disturbed. Fact is, he needs to be. Ginny's wasting away. You remember how much you liked Ginny, don't you?"

The snowy owl hooted again and stuck out her leg.

"Thank you, Hedwig."

With another sigh Hermione made herself a cup of tea and went into her study. She'd done her bit, the rest was up to Hedwig.

* * *

Arles, France was warmer than England in March. Harry needed that warmth, craved it, using it to pretend the hole in his soul that chilled his body didn't exist. Using it to pretend his happiness hadn't relied on a red-haired, brown-eyed girl with a smile that was as quick as it was beautiful, and a tongue so sharp she could cut through the granite walls surrounding his heart. 

Arles had many charms, and one of them was that though it had a wizarding town in the centre of  
the Roman Ruins (much like Platform 9 and 3/4, you had to step through a wall to get there), it was still mostly muggle, and as such he could wallow in misery to his heart's content among people who had no idea how close they came to death.

It also had some beautiful coffee shops and cafes, and Harry was currently eating at the Cafe Terrace (1) while trying to forget everything he'd ever said or done with Ginevra Molly Weasley.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais vous avez une lettre." /Excuse me, sir, but you have a letter./ One of the waitresses said apologetically.

"Que?" /What/ Harry replied, his French near flawless after a month spent soaking up the atmosphere and language of the peaceful city.

"Une lettre." A letter. The waitress, a quick glance at her badge informed him her name was Juliette, repeated. She lowered her voice. "Un _hibou_ l'a amené il par." /An _owl_ brought it by./

The green-eyed wizard flinched. So she was a witch, that was slightly unexpected. And that he'd recieved a letter...even more so. "Merci."/ Thank you./ He replied, taking the envelope.

"Il rien." /You're welcome./ (2) The witch blushed prettily. "Excusez-moi, mais...vous êtes Harry Potter, êtes vous pas?" /Excuse me, but...you are Harry Potter, are you not/

Harry sighed and inclined his head. "Oui, je suis." /Yes, I am./

"May...may j'ai votre autographe, s'il vous plaît?" /May...may I have your autograph, please/

"Non." Aware that his response may have been a tad sharp, Harry hastened to smile. "Je suis ici pour laisser toute de cela derrière me..." /I am here to leave all of that behind me.../ He explained. It wasn't strictly true, but he still didn't like giving out autographs, and just because he was the 'Hero of the Wizarding World' didn't mean he had to tell the truth.

"Bien sûr." /Of course./ The waitress hurried away and Harry turned his attention to the letter.

The script on the outside of the envelope made him frown. Why would Hermione be sending him a letter? She knew he didn't want to be disturbed. For it was definitely the muggleborn witch's handwriting, round and neat without flourishes.

However, when he turned it over to look at the seal, it wasn't Hermione's stylised 'H' made of feathers. Instead, it was a crown overlain with a cursive 'G'. Ginny's symbol...

Slowly, he opened the cream envelope. Two folds of parchment fell out, one exceedingly thick one and a thinner, single piece. He opened that first, assuming it was Ginny's note. Although why she was sending him something he'd no idea.

_'Harry,_

Hermione's writing said,

_'I know you didn't want to be disturbed. Still, don't you think it's been long enough? Ginny is practically wasting away here, and for no good reason, I might add._

_'Still...I know you won't listen to me, you never do. Just read her letter. Then, if you want to talk, remember, I'm just a floo away._

_'Love, Hermione'_

Harry snorted. Ginny? Wasting away? Sure. After the callous way she'd brushed him off on Valentine's day, he seriously doubted that.

Although, to be fair, she wasn't usually so cruel. Heck, she'd loved Mrs. Norris when they were in school, even though almost everyone else would have liked to give that she-devil of a cat a good, solid kick.

He was actually rather surprised at the thickness of the other letter. Usually, Ginny was very sparing with her written words, and Hermione was the one who wrote a novel instead of a short missive.

Still, he was curious, so he'd read what his former friend had written.

Unfolding four pieces of parchment, he began to read Ginny's loopy scrawl.

_'Dear Harry,_

_'I miss you, did you know that? It's been over a month...I'm still not used to it._

_'I'll always remember the day you first asked me if I wanted to go to lunch. The War had been over for six months, and I was finally settling in as my father's assistant..._

_'...  
_

_'...Hermione told me I should write this letter to let you go. To finally be free of your memory, and my own regrets. But first, I have to tell you something. I love you too, Harry. With all my heart._

_'Love, Ginny._

Slowly, Harry refolded the parchment.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur," /Excuse me, sir/ it was Juliette again, "mais nous sommes fermeture maintenant." /but we're closing now./

Harry looked around him. It was dark. He was sitting in a puddle of pure golden lamplight, so he hadn't noticed, but the other patrons were leaving.

"Oh, merci, Juliette." /Oh, thank you, Juliette./ He got up. "J'ai perdu piste du temps." /I lost track of time./

"Il rien." /You're welcome./ Juliette blushed prettily, hiding behind her red fringe.

Harry sighed. Even if Juliette's hair was darker, more crimson than Ginny's copper shade, it still reminded him of her. Especially after the letter. Quickly, he pressed a few euros into the blue-eyed witch's hand and left. He had a date with Hermione's fireplace.

* * *

Hermione paced her living room fretfully. Nine hours since she sent that letter, six since Hedwig had made it back under a mixture of her own wing power and the magic Hermione had put into the collar around the snowy owl's neck. Surely Harry must have finished reading Ginny's letter by now, as long and complex as it was. 

But...Harry had a very stubborn streak. Perhaps...perhaps he didn't plan to read the letter! She hadn't even _thought_ of that.

A bitter laugh escaped the hazel-eyed witch as she slumped into an over-stuffed easy chair.

Hermione Granger, know-it-all, hadn't thought of something. She could just _see_ the expression of mock-surprise on Draco Malfoy's pointed face.

A flare of green fire and a loud cough made her look up.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, smiling at the familiar face. He was darker than usual, the French sun was doing him some good in that respect, at least, and the deep lines in his face had disappeared for the most part...except for the one currently burrowing its way between his eyes.

"Bonsoir - Uh, hey, 'Mione." /Good evening/ That affectionate voice was still that same, if tinged with a French accent. He'd evidently forgotten to speak in English, if his original greeting was any indication.

"So, you read Ginny's letter, I take it?" She settled herself into a more comfortable position on the floor in front of the fireplace.

A short nod. "Yes. Would...would you mind if I came in?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Hermione stepped back, allowing Harry to step fully through the fireplace. "Sit down," she waved one hand towards the couch. Like the rest of her furniture, it was second hand and very comfortable. Sitting around most of the day meant that Hermione didn't skimp on comfort. "Would you like something to drink? Something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." Harry replied. His stomach growled, bringing to light that lie.

"I was about to eat, anyway." The frizzy-haired witch said, rolling her eyes. He never changed.

"Chicken soup is the panacea for just about anything, I've found.. Sit down, I'll bring it out and then we can talk."

As she pottered around the kitchen she could hear Harry lifting things up off her shelves and putting them back. She allowed a small smile to cross her face. He'd never been here before, so he probably didn't realise that everything was actually from Hogwarts.

"Hey, isn't this-"

"Neville's old remembrall? It makes a nice paperweight, doesn't it." Hermione said mildly, coming back in with a tray containing two bowls of chicken soup, a plate of buttered toast and a pot of tea.

"Where...where-"

"Did I get it?" She interrupted him again. "Neville gave it to me when he found out I was going through the old furniture at Hogwarts to furnish my apartment." She slid the tray onto a spell-scarred coffee table. "I guess...well, after Mum and Dad died, Hogwarts was my home. I wanted to take some of that home away with me." A shrug.

"You did that." Harry said warmly, taking a piece of toast.

"Ok," Hermione scooped up some of the savoury broth, "spill Harry. What's on your mind?"

"You know why I left for Arles, right?"

A nod. "Because of Ginny's perceived rejection of you."

"Nothing perceived about it." The green-eyed man replied bitterly.

"Harry, she does love you. The letter says so." Hermione said softly, "as I'm sure you know. Can't you forgive her the discomfort and the automatic reactions of a girl who's been disappointed so much in her young life?"

Harry grunted, suddenly very interested in his soup.

"Harry James Potter, you look at me." Hermione commanded in the same voice her mother, Molly and Professor McGonagall had often used when dealing with a particularly recalcitrant child.

"Look, don't I have a right to be hurt?" Harry snapped. "I mean, everyone seems to be on Ginny's side! Ginny Ginny Ginny! Give Ginny a chance, Harry. Forgive Ginny, Harry. Ginny's wasting _away_, Harry! What about me! I'm the one who finally took a risk on love and was rejected by one of the few people who's always been there for me! I'm the one who ruined my relationship with AN ENTIRE FAMILY IN ONE SWOOP!"

"Harry, you've had a MONTH to get over your hurt!" Hermione shrieked back. "Ginny DOESN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE _IS_ WASTING AWAY! SHE HARDLY EVEN _SPEAKS_ ANYMORE!" The brunette subsided, sitting back down and letting out a loud sigh. "I can't make you go and see her, Harry, but please think about it? I never thought I'd see Ginny like this again, but..."

"Wait a minute, _again_?"

"I forgot, you didn't see Gin after the second year, did you." Hermione said, her soft voice a complete antithesis of the stringent tones she'd just employed. "Before they went to Egypt. Well I did. I invited her to stay at my house one night, figured we needed to talk since she probably felt guilty about the basilisk."

Hazel eyes closed against obvious pain. "I didn't even recognise her, Harry. It'd only been two weeks, but she was skin and bone. Her hair was dull, and her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. Even all her freckles had faded. She looked as though she might disappear. She didn't sleep at all that night, too consumed by nightmares. I don't know if I even managed to convince her I forgave her. To this day, she could be harbouring that guilt."

Hermione shook her head. "Egypt helped her, as did having all her brothers around. But this time, well, everyone's busy, and though they're trying to help, she won't tell them what's wrong. They know that you're gone, of course, but everyone knew you'd leave eventually. We all knew you couldn't deal with the ineptitude of the Ministry, even with Arthur in charge, there's still a lot to do. But Gin's eaten up with guilt over this, and I don't know how much longer she's going to stay...well, her."

Harry sighed, but couldn't hide how affected he was by Hermione's passionate words. Even after everything, a month away, hiding in France, he couldn't deny that he still loved Ginny with every inch of his being. "I'll go and see her." He said. "Tomorrow."

"No." The witch banished the crockery to the kitchen. "We'll go and see her _now_."

Harry had faced up to Voldemort many times in his young life. He'd watched countless people die, and done his fair share of helping a few of them on their way. So he said the only thing he could say under the circumstances.

"Ok."

* * *

The two apparated to the middle of London, across from Harrods. 

"We'll have to walk the rest of the way, Gin has strong anti-apparation wards." Hermione said. She laid a restraining hand rested on Harry's arm for a moment. "Ones I would suggest that not even you tackle."

Nodding his compliance, Harry trailed after his friend through the streets of London and into a rather ramshackle apartment block. Two flights of rickety stairs later, and she was tapping on a door with a crooked '7' on it.

"Ginny, it's me."

"Door's open." The reply was soft and emotionless.

Hermione opened the door, and the pair stepped into the dark room. The curtains were drawn, turning what would have been a bright, sunny little apartment into a dingy flat full of shapeless objects.

Harry winced, hitting his toe on one of them. 'Shapeless, _painful_ objects.' He amended in his mind.

As his eyes got used to the dim light, he managed to pick out a girl sitting hunched over on the sofa.

"Ginny, hon, there's someone here to see you." Hermione said gently.

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

The girl turned around, and he sucked in a breath. The pretty girl he remembered had been reduced to a shadow of her former self. Large brown eyes were bruised holes over sharp cheekbones. Her skin was so pale he could see the tracery of veins underneath.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He held up her letter.

The redhead blushed, adding some much needed colour to her face. "You got that? How?"

"And this is where I bow out." Hermione interrupted hurriedly. "Bye." She left quickly, leaving Harry to wonder at her haste.

"Hermione sent it to me." He replied, slightly puzzled. Surely Ginny had known about that? He sat down next to her on the sofa.

She moved away from him. "I never asked her to."

"Well obviously she thought she had to." Harry said, exasperated. If she loved him so much, why was she moving away from him?

"So what? You here to gloat or something?"

While an improvement over her previous monosyllabic responses, it certainly wasn't what Harry wanted to hear. Nor was it something he thought she'd say. "What in Merlin's name do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You read it." She flicked the letter an angry glance. "And I know you couldn't love me after the callous way I treated you. So obviously you're here to gloat. How the mighty have fallen." She let out a bark of laughter.

Even though her words mirrored his own thoughts, he was quick to deny them. "You weren't callous, Gin. You were confused." He said compassionately.

A depracative snort escaped the redhead. "Bullshit, Harry. I was a bitch. I should have just told you I didn't know how I felt. Not ignored the issue entirely. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have left."

"Actually, Ginny, I still would have left." Harry said nervously. "I was planning to take you with me, granted, but I wanted to see France. Fleur's said so many nice things..."

"You still would have left? Really? I didn't drive you away?"

The pleading note in Ginny's voice made Harry flinch. He'd never have expected her to react like this. Granted, his opinion of her had taken a rather sharp nosedive after her rejection. But this was just so unlike the Ginny he knew.

"Yes, I still would have left." He said gently. "I loved you, Gin. Still do, when it comes right down to it. Oh, sure, your rejection hurt, but I should have realised it was too soon. Especially since we broke up in my sixth year. You probably thought I was just playing with you."

"No-o, I didn't think that." She denied. "Actually, I'm not sure what I thought. I was very confused. I didn't know how I felt, so I tried to avoid the issue altogether. And...for what it's worth..." she stared at her hands, "I'm sorry about the way I treated you."

"I know you are." Harry took one of those long-fingered hands in his, stroking the palm gently with his thumb. "You're not a naturally vindictive person...well, except when it comes to Malfoys."

She giggled, nodding.

"But our relationship..." he sighed. "We've both changed. I love it in France. I wouldn't want to move."

"I've never been to France." Ginny said shyly, a trace of her old mischievousness back in her eyes. "Maybe I should go see what all the fuss is about. After all, I have some holiday time coming up."

"Maybe you should." Harry agreed solemnly. "I hear it's the most romantic place in the world."

"Uh oh. What if I lose my heart to the first dashing, dark-haired man who speaks French to me?" The red-haired witch asked, eyes widening in dramatic alarm.

Smiling slyly, Harry said, "Je devine je viendrai avec vous à garde il, puis." /I guess I'll come with you to guard it, then./

Ginny shivered. "Wow...I never realised how exotic French can sound."

"Exotique? Pas vraiment, mon amour." /Exotic? Not really, my love./ Harry teased.

"I speak French, Harry, Fleur made sure of that. I know what you're saying." The redhead's voice was soft. "Ne dites pas quelque chose si vous ne le signifiez pas." /Don't say something if you don't mean it./

Her accent was almost perfect, and she didn't make a single mistake. Suddenly, he understood why she found French so...well, shiver worthy. Hearing her speak it made him want to kiss her. "I do mean it." He replied, swiching back to English. "And I would very much like to kiss you."

"Well...try it and see what happens."

Mindful of the time Draco Malfoy had tried to steal a kiss from Ginny and ended up speaking alto for three days, Harry slowly lowered his head to hers, giving her time to move.

And move she did. Up. Noses and chins bumping, she mashed her mouth to his, opening her lips almost immediately. When he reciprocated she didn't passively allow him to explore her mouth, but fought with him over who would be the more dominant in this rather intimate expression of their feelings.

When he pulled back his glasses were bent and he was breathing heavily. So was she, her cheeks flushed from lack of oxygen.

"When do we leave?" She panted.

"Well..." he smiled slyly. "Do you have Floo?"

"No fireplace." Ginny groaned.

"Guess we'll have to go to Herm's. She has one."

And, holding hands, they did just that.

End of Alternate Ending

(1) There is actually a cafe called 'The Cafe Terrace' in Arles, France. Van Gogh painted it. I feel so worldly .

(2) "Il rien" actually means 'it's nothing.' But, in this case, I considered it to be better than "Vous êtes bienvenu." which is 'You're welcome', because this isn't such a formal setting as many could be, and Harry's accent is so flawless that the waitress can get away with responding to him as though he IS French.

Reviewer Responses:

_Slim Shady: _Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much. Here's the alternate ending. Does it meet up to your standards?

_Cobalt45:_ Thank you for such an articulate and well-worded response. Here's the answer to your question. Is it ok?

_mode: _Well, here's more.

_Ellemorpheus: _Sorry, I didn't realise that was unclear. My bad.

_magic sparkler: _Yes. Harry died. No, he didn't die, but I wrote it so you'd think he did.

_GiGiFanFic: _Ok, well, she didn't say she loved him back. She just left. Ergo, she rejected him. Now he's gone, and she's realised she loved him. She feels guilty. Sorry that it was so unclear. My bad.

_lEOSIDEKICK4EVA: _I sent you an email, and here's the answer to your question.

_Panda Slippers: _Thanks so much! I meant for it to be unclear, but hopefully this is less ambiguous. Does it work as an ending?

_5CANDELOUS: _Thanks! Here's the alternate ending.

_4 8 15 16 23 42 LOST: _No, not dead. Here's the alternate ending.

_stuf: _'Sall good, I'm weird too. Glad you liked it.

_gryffindor-girl12: _Huh?

_LoonyLuna48: _Never fear! HRH Emerald Flame merely had an unscheduled stop over in the Angsty Isles! All is well!

_hpluver4eva: _No, Harry didn't die. This should fix any misunderstandings. If you'd left an email, I would have mailed you when I posted this. Sorry!

_jynkyg: _No, nobody died. I just ran out of time before my exam...and I liked the ending.


End file.
